Radiation-curable inkjet ink compositions are known in the art. These ink compositions comprise one or more radiation curable components. A special class of radiation curable inkjet ink compositions are phase change radiation curable inkjet ink compositions. These inks are fluid at elevated temperature and become solid—even if not yet cured—at lower temperatures. These inks are typically jetted at elevated temperatures. Phase change inks may become solid or semi-solid upon cooling down on a recording medium, e.g. a sheet of paper. As a result, spread of a droplet of ink on the recording medium may be decreased and color bleeding may be prevented. An example of a phase change radiation curable inkjet ink is a gelling radiation curable inkjet ink. Gelling radiation curable inkjet ink compositions typically comprise a gellant. Gellants are also known in the art as gelling agents or thickeners. The presence of a gellant can cause a viscosity increase in the inkjet ink composition upon cooling of the ink composition. The viscosity increase in the ink composition should be sufficient, to adequately control droplet spreading.
A disadvantage of radiation-curable gelling inks is that, when these inks are applied in a scanning ink jet printing method, a boundary between swaths may be visible. There is a need for gelling radiation curable ink compositions that do result in prints showing no or limited swath boundary visibility.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a radiation-curable inkjet ink composition that do result in prints showing no or limited swath boundary visibility.